The present invention relates to gate arrays and hybrids, and more particularly, to a removal tool for use with such gate arrays and hybrids disposed on printed wiring boards.
Many electronic components, such as gate arrays and hybrids, are attached to a surface of a printed wiring board with polysulfide adhesive. This is commonly referred to as bonding. The bonding material (polysulfide adhesive), when cured, requires a considerable force to break in order to remove the component.
The prior an techniques for which the present tool relates and for which it is an improvement are as follows. One technique uses a thin wire routed under the leads and alternately pulled at the ends to attempt severing the bond material (analogous to cheese slicing). This is not a viable method due to wire breakage and component lead damage without success in cutting thru the bond. In a second technique, heat from a hot air gun is first applyed to the gate array or hybrid, then various wedges are used to break the bond and lift the component. This results in component damage with only marginal success on components smaller than 0.5 inches square. In a third technique, the component is held with a grasping stationary head and the board is rocked while heat is applyed. This method was unsuccessful. Furthermore, none of the above methods proved to be practical.
Therefore, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a removal tool for use with such gate arrays and hybrids disposed on printed wiring boards that does not require the use of heat.